BVS Entertainment
BVS Entertainment, Inc. (Buena Vista Studios) is the current legal name for the company formerly known as Saban Entertainment, Inc. and is the current copyright holder for the ex-Saban and Fox Kids properties Disney currently owns. History Saban and News Corporation's joint-venture Fox Family Worldwide was suffering from major losses due to the struggling nature of the Fox Family Channel. Saban Entertainment tried to force News Corp. to sell their stake in FFW, but both companies were unsure on what the valuation was. The two companies had no choice but to sell the joint-venture off to a third party. On July 23, 2001, it was confirmed that Saban as a company, alongside it's assets would be part of Disney's purchase of Fox Family Worldwide. The sale was completed by October 24, 2001, and so along with the rebranding of Fox Family Worldwide to ABC Family Worldwide, Saban Entertainment would be renamed to BVS Entertainment, Inc. and it's headquarters was moved to Disney's main offices in Berbank, California. 2 other subsidiaries - Saban International, N.V. and Saban International Services, Inc. were renamed to BVS International, N.V. and BVS International Services, Inc. Saban International Paris however, split away from BVS after the purchase and became an independent animation studio (Disney purchased a stake in the studio in 2002) under the name of SIP Animation. During this era, Saban's main programmes: Power Rangers and Digimon remained in production. All seasons of Power Rangers from then forward would be copyrighted to BVS Entertainment, while Digimon's English dubbing moved to a new subsidiary called Sensation Animation. As Power Rangers continued on, In 2008 Disney began to grew tired of the franchise and had admitted that they were even embarrassed to produce the series outright. Disney wanted to cancel the series outright after Jungle Fury, but due to obligations with Bandai and Jetix Europe, Disney were forced to produce one more season (RPM) with funding from the other two companies and then end production on the franchise. On May 12, 2010, Haim Saban purchased back the Power Rangers franchise from Disney for $43 million, in-which the franchise's ownership would transition to the Saban Capital Group, under their new Saban Brands subsidiary. Other related shows like VR Troopers were also included as part of the purchase, leaving BVS Entertainment as a dormant holder for the remaining Saban Entertainment shows that Disney currently owns, such as Sweet Valley High, Breaker High, Xyber 9: New Dawn, Bureau of Alien Detectors, and NASCAR Racers, as well as ex-Fox Children’s Productions properties such as Life with Louie, Eek! the Cat and The Tick. Current Properties owned by Disney under BVS * Most of the ex-Saban Entertainment library, excluding co-productions ** SIP Animation shows produced as Saban International Paris, excluding CinéGroupe co-Productions * Most of the ex-Créativité & Développement library (Excluding co-productions, and including some DIC programmes exclusively produced in France.) * Most of the ex-Fox Kids/Fox Children's Productions library (Excluding co-productions) * The all-original DePatie-Freleng Enterprises/Marvel Productions and New World Animation libraries (Also including RoboCop: The Animated Series, a licensed Show). Properties that are no longer owned by Disney or have moved to other Disney units * Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin to RPM) - Sold back to Haim Saban in 2010, and now owned by Hasbro through Allspark Studios in 2018'' ** Other PR-related shows - ''VR Troopers, Masked Rider, Big Bad Beetleborgs, Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation and Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Digimon (From Digimon Adventure to Data Squad) - English rights sold back to Haim Saban in 2012, and now reverted back to Toei Animation Co., Ltd. in 2018'' * Most of the Anime licenses dubbed by Saban (''Noozles, The Littl’ Bits, Saban’s The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Saban’s The Adventures of Peter Pan, Saban’s The Adventures of Pinocchio) - Rights reverted back to their original owners throughout the years * Bobby's World - Sold to Howie Mandel in 2004, distribution currently handled through Splash Entertainment * International rights to the Pre-1990 DIC Entertainment Library - Purchased back by DIC in Early 2006 * CinéGroupe co-productions - reverted back to CinéGroupe in the late-2000s-early 2010s * The Marvel-based DePatie-Freleng Enterprises/Marvel Productions and Marvel Films Animation/New World Animation libraries - Ownership moved to Marvel Animation after Disney's purchase of Marvel Entertainment in 2009. Category:Companies Category:Disney production studios Category:Production companies Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries